


Making A Statement (with a twist)

by handsinmittens



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: A sort of au within the au from my Making a Statement where you are the mobster. Set in the same era as that fic.





	Making A Statement (with a twist)

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a small fic for Valentines Day or also the day of the St Valentines Day Massacre

“Have a nice day at work. I love you.”

You gave Poe a quick kiss before leaving the house. You and Poe had been dating for over a year and married for 3 months. You had met through a mutual ‘friend.’ The friend was a man who owed you money and refused to pay.

When you went around to personally collect Poe answered the door. Not realising who you were, Poe had invited you into the house where you waited for the man who owed you money. You both got to talking and just as the man came home Poe had asked you out. The rest, they say, is history.

You thought Poe would be put off by the fact you were the biggest crime boss in Yavin but something about the fact you were the boss of an entire crime syndicate really attracted him. Poe was also a retired enforcer for Kylo Ren’s mob so he wasn’t to put off by your career. Now Poe was just the husband of the boss. He didn’t mind it, in fact he loved it.

* * *

“You doing anything for valentine’s, boss?”

You were sat in your office waiting for your car to be brought around when Jess spoke to you.

“Poe and I agreed we weren’t going to do anything this year”

“So that means Poe is obviously up to something.”

“Obviously.”

“Your car is here boss.” Your driver said, standing at the door.

You and Jess both left the office and climbed into the car. There had been some business matters to attend to before you could go home. It had been a long day pretending to like Phasma, the boss who had taken over from Kylo after you had him killed. Allegedly had him killed.

“I don’t know what to do Jess. It’s our first valentines as a married couple and I know he’s going to go all out for it. I feel guilty not getting him anything and you know i’m a terrible cook.”

“Yeah you’re a great boss but a horrific cook.”

You didn’t reply. Poe was such a romantic you wouldn’t be surprised if he had painted hearts over the house and laid petals along the drive leading up to the house.

The car dropped Jess of at her place then at yours. You had given the guards the night off to spend with their loved ones or to go round Jess’ place who was throwing a big valentine’s party.

* * *

The house was quiet and not a single petal in sight. You looked around the house and couldn’t find Poe. Panicking slightly you headed up towards your bedroom and found him fast asleep on the bed. You stifled a laugh at him all wrapped in blankets looking peaceful, until a loud snore broke the silence. You went into the bathroom to change into comfier clothes and then to wake up Poe.

You shook him awake and when he saw you he smiled.

“Y/N you’re home!” Poe jumped out of bed and kissed you.

“…and you were asleep.” You said when he let you go.

“I was doing errand runs all day and I was tired so I came upstairs for a nap but I seemed to have slept longer than I planned.”

“You goof, you scared me.” You shoved him back on the bed and sat next to him.

“I was going make us a romantic dinner before you got home but..ah… that seems to have gone out the window.” He pulled you onto his lap and you rested your head on his shoulder. “I forgot to get some flowers while I was out as well.” He said glumly.

“We agreed that we wouldn’t do anything special for valentines.”

“You know that I wouldn’t listen to you. It’s still not to late to make that dinner. I’ll go do that now.” You moved off of his lap and he stood up.

“I’ll help.”

“No!”

You both laughed. Poe knew better than anyone your terrible cooking skills. You tried to make him something for one of you dates and it failed. He helped you make a new one and it turned out to be one of the best and your favourite date with him.

Before you could move, Poe picked you up bridal style and walked out of the bedroom.

“Hey!” You said. Poe had a smug look on his face. He loved picking you up like this, especially since it reminded him you were married and it always brought a smile to his face.

“Come on wife, let’s go make some food.”

“Onwards then husband.”


End file.
